


Perhaps, a Chance

by Aly_H



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Dak as Outlander, During the 5 year Gap, Forming the Alliance, M/M, Zakuul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_H/pseuds/Aly_H
Summary: It's been nearly five years since the Hero of Tython was killed when Darth Marr's vessel was destroyed. During that time the former Cipher Nine, Aydin Olasee, has had to learn how to come to terms with a life without the Jedi and in a world where everything changed.That is until Lana Beniko returns to his life with an invitation, of a sort.





	Perhaps, a Chance

“No, Kaliyo, I’m _not_ going to help you with this.”

Kaliyo looked less than impressed. The rattakai looked rather unimpressed actually – not surprising given their relationship: “Still claiming you’re ‘retired’? Look – I’m here offering you the chance to take a hit at the guys who took your man away, you wanna keep pretending you’re happy playing ‘normal’ while just letting Zakuul get away with that you do that.”

She hung up before he could reply.

Not that he would’ve – at least not in a way that meant he wasn’t checking his mail for bombs sent by his former companion more often than not.

Dak was gone. Nothing he could do was going to change that fact.

He’d abandoned everything to look but…he couldn’t just burn himself out against Zakuul anymore. Not when…

“You’re crying,” the soft voice held a note of accusation.

The little Twi’lek peered around the corner at him, violet-red eyes studying him. The little girl’s lekku shifting in a nervous pattern – he needed to get her more time around other Twi’leks so she could actually learn the ‘proper’ way to talk with them.

“It’s fine, Sprout,” he said, brushing the tears away. “What’re you doing up?”

The little girl scrunched her face up at him – they’d been together for two years now. And he’d told at least a hundred different stories about how they’d come to be a family but none of them had been the truth.

He walked across the room from the holo and scooped Aayla Olasee up in his arms, walking through the little apartment towards the girl’s bedroom.

He’d thought about abandoning ‘Aydin Olasee’ after…well just _after_ but it hadn’t felt right. Aydin was the man that he’d known, the one he’d married. Becoming someone else felt too much like he was trying to forget everything again.

Nyl Ellodai had done that.

He still regretted that sometimes.

“Weird dreams,” she said, leaning her cheek against his shoulder. “There was a Knight in ‘em, but he dressed funny and wasn’t human.”

“I don’t think all the Knights are human anyway,” Aydin pointed out – it was still odd to him that his daughter wasn’t growing up in a part of the galaxy where most people knew who the Sith and the Jedi were.

“He had horns, pokey ones,” she rolled her eyes – that hadn’t been her point after all, “Like Red!”

“Red’s a Zabrak.”

“Okay, _well_ he had different hair though. It was yellow but his laser swords wasn’t – they were _blue_. I thought they were pretty.”

“So what made this dream so weird?” he asked – tucking his reaction to the description away behind his agent training. The mysterious knight from her dreams sounded less like a Zakuulan knight and more like she’d seen a holo about the Jedi that had included Dak… there were plenty around even if he didn’t have any pictures of his _Jedi_ knight.

“I dunno,” she shrugged. “Just felt weird. Like I was supposed to know who he was.”

“It was just a dream, Sprout, nothing to worry at,” he kissed her temple as the door to the girl’s bedroom opened and he carried her inside to get her tucked back into bed, and at her request told her a story.

Once she was fast asleep curled around her stuffed nexu toy he slipped back into the main part of the house.

If he believed the Force had a will – and he _didn’t_ – he would think it was trying to mess with him. Reminders of Dak were everywhere even without the universe trying to scream them at him. He didn’t need _more_.

There was something _wrong_ though…and checking at his wrist one of the lights signaling his security system had changed hue. A silent order to 2V to stand guard at Aayla’s door and he drew his gun, the apartment wasn’t large there weren’t many places to hide.

And the intruder wasn’t hiding.

Rather she waited, arms crossed in his living room, turning over a toy space shuttle in her hand to examine it.

“Lana Beniko,” he grumbled, shoving the gun back into its hostler. It’d been years since he’d seen the blond Sith but he was fairly certain she wasn’t here to kill him, certainly wasn’t going to care he abandoned the Empire considering what he’d heard about _her_ latest activities. “Come on, I need a drink.”

“I wasn’t sure I should believe it when I heard you’d become a father,” she admitted, setting the shuttle down carefully.

She followed him through to the small kitchen, watching in amusement as he unlocked one of the highest cabinets to pull the bottle out of and then served them both a measure of Kaasi brandy in pink _Hello Nexu!_ cups.

“I wasn’t exactly expecting it myself,” he shrugged, leaning against one side of the narrow galley kitchen while Lana leaned against the other. “This isn’t just a friendly visit though, is it?”

She gave a little smile, “No – it isn’t. I need someone to break the encryption on this.”

From her pocket she pulled a datastick and passed it to him.

He raised a brow, “And what about Shan?”

“He’s…busy,” she said, “And I didn’t trust anyone else with the information I _think_ is on that.”

“Alright,” he nodded, throwing back the rest of his drink and leaving the cup in the sink before he signaled her to follow him to his office. Once there he relocked the door - and sat down, “Firebrand will probably strike again soon – you’ll want to be careful around the ports.”

Lana frowned a little, “And you’re still claiming you’re not Firebrand.”

“Civilian targets aren’t my style. Besides, I just work at a cantina,” he replied as he sat at the computer and plugged in her datastick. He just had all the skills and experience of a Cipher and happened to have better home security than most.

He frowned as he was through – _Lana_ could have broken this, and he _knew_ Teeseven was hanging around her and that tin-can could have done it too.

The footage was of the hall outside the Eternal Throne, from the elevator Arcann stepped out followed by two figures and guards behind those two. Darth Marr was easily recognizable, but the second one was blocked from view by Arcann for a moment and then…

In handcuffs was a blond Zabraki Jedi. His green eyes focused on the door to the throne room, his body gone stiff with fear.

Dak Izma…

His eyes flashed to the date. This was the day when the unknown Outlander assassinated the Eternal Emperor….

After the two were led inside there was an electrical flicker on the recording that powerful Force attacks caused as Vaylin entered the room, and then people were ordered out. The room emptying of all who’d been there except the Emperor, Arcann, Dak and Marr.

“Lana – what is this?”

“Wait,” she said softly.

The recording went completely dark – a more powerful Force usage than before – and then flicked back to life to watch two Zakuulan knights dragging an unconscious – but _alive_ Dak Izma from the hall while another set removed a dead Darth Marr.

“He’s…alive.”

“He’s the Outlander,” Lana agreed. “I suspected, but…”

_Oh he was going to scrap that droid when he got his hands on her, she told him!_ _Kriffing Scorpio_.

“You’re going to get him?”

“He’s in the Spire, locked in carbonite,” Lana said, her smile a quiet triumphant grin – if Dak Izma was alive then there was a _chance_ at getting rid of Arcann and freeing their home worlds from Zakuul and a chance was all she needed. “I wasn’t sure it _was_ him until just now.”

“I’ll help, but…”

“You need to keep her safe, I understand, Agent,” she smiled. “Do you still have your ship?”

“I do.”

“Then go to these coordinates,” she handed him a piece of paper – Darth Nox was rubbing off on her – “Keep yourself out of sight as much as you can, but I need you to find a location for a base…this isn’t going to be like taking on Revan. We need a base.”

“Leave it to me, my lord,” he said, adopting the Kaasi inflections so similar to Lana’s own accent he had used during his career as an agent. “Just get him there.”


End file.
